Fears of the heroes
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it but this story will picture different LoK carakters and their fears. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Fear of the heroes chapter 1**

**A/N: This is a new series I'm begining with. It's about some characters of LoK and which fears they have. I don't know all of their fears so I will invent some. So now let's start with the first chapter.**

* * *

**Mako:**

With horror Mako watched as Zaheer took away Korra's breath. As soon as the Avatar fell death over Zaheer picked her up and threw her down from the cliffs, then he flew away, laughing evily. Imidiatly everybody ran to the place were she her body had landed. There was no singn of it so they departed to search for her but had no luck. Finally after hours of searching, Mako found her. It was a cruel sight: Her legs and arms were twistedand broken in an unnaturally way from her fall from the cliffs and hits on the stones. His heart tightened in his chest and he let out a loud scream. Everybody gasped, when they run to him and everyone knew that it was to late to save her or bring her back. Their beloved Avatar was gone.

Tonraq hold her in his lap whimpering and whispering:" No,no, no not my baby girl. Please spirits let this all be a dream." all over again. But this wasn't a dream and Korra their beloved Korra was gone forever. The first one to came out of the griefing and mourning was Mako. He was angry and screamed:" These idiots! How could they!? They can't just kill the Avatar. The world needs her. I swear if I ever see them again I'm gonna.." he didn't came any further because all of a sudden he felt to pairs of arms wrap around his neck and two voices who were screaming:" Mako that's enough! You burn everything!" it wasn't until then, that he realized what had happened to his surroundings. The ground and the near bushes were burned or were still burning a little bit. He also realized who was hugging him: It was Asami and Bolin, both of them crying on his shoulder. Quickly he hugged them back and began to cry too. And so the three friends continued to stay like this for hours comforting each other.

Three weeks after Korra's death the next tradgedy happened. It was during work when some police officers came into his office to told him of that his friend had an accident and was in hospital. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital but when he came into the waiting room where he saw his little brother sobbing and crying he knew that his former girlfriend and one of his best friends was death.

Mako then begged a nurse to see her one last time to say goodbye. When he stepped into the room where her corpse layed and the nurse had dissapeared he broke down infront of the table where she layed. "Asami I m so sorry I should have come with you when you asked for it. I could have protected you." he whispered with a tear-stained voice. In the morning she had come to him and begged him to come with her shopping but he had politicaly declined, he was too busy with his police work. When Mako looked now at her once beautiful face that was now full of blood he began to regret his decicion from this morning. Her whole body was covered in bruises and wounds. The once beautifull teenager looked now disfigured and nothing like the girl Mako knew and loved. Slowly he stood up and whispered quietly: "I will always love you as a friend". Then he went out of the room adding a 'I will miss you forever my friend' in his thoughts.

After these two tragedys the young fire bender thought it couldn't get any worser but he was wrong. Very wrong. It was shortly after Asami's funeral. He and Bolin were walking home when they were ambushed by a triad member of the red boys were fighting very brave and good but just as Mako wasn't looking one moment the triad member launched a very huge flame attack at his brother. He was only able to look in shock and dibelif as his little brother was completly burned to ashesjust like his parents.

That night Mako couldn't really sleep. He was blaming himself for his brother's and friends deaths. When he finally fell asleep it was plagued by nightmares of his friends and brother's deaths. First he saw them dying all over again, but the worst part was that their ghosts blamed him, blamed him for their deaths. They said:" Mako! Mako Why did you let us die? Why didn't you save us?"" all over again until the firebender couldn't take it anymore clutshing his tempels he got down on his knees and whispered:" It is all my is all my fault. " until it was all to much and he screamed.

* * *

Mako woke up panting and sweating. His first thought when he looked around was:' Where am I?' Then it came all crushing down at him. Team Avatar was hiding in the swamps from their enemy. When he looked around, he finally realized that all that everything he experienced previously was just a bad nightmare, a really bad to see that both girls and his brothers were alright and were peacfully sleeping he tried to fall asleep but failed. Afer all if someone would have expirienced such a nightmare no one would be able to sleep again. So Mako just laied in his sleeping back and thought about how happy he was to have such great friends and brother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for grammar mistakes I'm from Austria and I've been learning English only for four- five years so please don't blame me. Please review it would mean so much to me( even critism is welcome). **

**And note also that I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fly**

**A/N: Written for Probending Circuit round 6. Prompts: Write about a character overcoming his greatest fear, stunning and the moon.**

* * *

Jinora would never admit it, but when she was younger she had an immense fear of heights and with that fear of heights came the fear to fly. She never told anyone about it. Her parents, her siblings and now even her boyfriend Kai knew about it.

She would always remember how afraid she was of heights and flying. But she would also never forget how she overcame her fear.

It was on her sisters sixt birthday. They all set out on a picnic in the mountains on the outskirts of Republic was a special and rare occasion since her father barly got a day off thanks to his duties as councilmember of the Republic City Council. Her father took his glider with him. Jinora had an idea what he wanzed to do and after she saw the second smaller glider that je took with him she knew what he wanted to do.

Her father had always been proud of her. Since the day she could bent until now. The only thing he couldn't understand was that why she wouldn't want to fly. She was nine already. He could fly when he was six.

So the day of the picnic went as normal as it could get. They laughed, ate cake and sweats and played games. They spent the day together like a real happy family.

Jinora and her siblings played catch and hide and seek, always keeping the warning from their parents in their minds: Never go to close to the edge of the mountain. Jinora already knew that she wouldn't break the warning that was also their number one rule when they got up here in this mountains.

Just the thought of the hight and falling down from it made her scared. So she watched that none of her siblings and especially not her came to close to the edge of the mountain.

The day went by and it got darker and darker and so it was time for the family to head back home. They had gone by foot instead of going by skybison like usual. In the aftermate Jinora had to thank that occasion, because that was it what helped her to beat her fear.

The lanterns Jinora, her father and her mother were holding barly lit the way but that didn't matter much since it was full moon and the moon shone really brightly. After a while of walking the three children accidently lost sight of their parents. They shouted for them but no reply came. Ikki and Meelo were scared so was Jinora.

The three kids walked down the path keeping close to each other. Suddenly, after a few minutes Jinora noticed that instead of two weights pressing against her body there was only one. Scared she looked around. "Ikki where is Meelo?" she asked her younger sister aftrnoticing that the younger boy wasn't there anymore. "I don't know. He was walking on th other side of you." replied her sister scared. "You think something happened to him?" she added in a quiet voice. "Let's hope not. Quick help me search for him!" spoke Jinora fast and panicked.

Jinora turned around and searched and suddenly she saw him, he was walking to the edge of the cliff and he didn't seem to notice it! "Meelo watch out! Don't come any closer to the edge!" she screamed. When Meelo turned around at the sound of his sisters voice relief flooded over. Relief that Meelo was alright but then the little boy tumbled backwards and fell of the cliff's edge.

"Meelo, no!" screamed Jinora "Ikki stay here. " she added turning to her sister while running to the place where Meelo had dissapeared. 'Please let him be alright.' She grabbed the glider that her father had given her before they home. Thinking of it now itwas really practical.

The whole time while she was running to the cliff's edge she battled her fear. 'What if I fall? What if I hurt myself on the rocks? What if my hand slipps of the glider and I fall, what if I'm holding Meelo while doing so?' All these thoughts raced through her mind until she reached the end of the mountain. She took all her courage, raised her glider like her father would do and jumped.

She raced down her eyes only focused on the falling Meelo. Finally she grabbed him and started to fly upwards again. On her way back up to where Ikki was she thought:' I did it. I beat my fear!'

After Meelo and Jinora reached the save earth again and where reunited with Ikki, they also met up with their parents. Of course Ikki and Meelo told the story of how Jinora rescued Meelo and how they got lost from their parents in the first place (of course their story wasn't excatctly the truth but that's normal for little kids isn't it?).

That night when Jinora was in her bed sleeping she couldn't help but smile gratefully at the memory of the day. After Meelo and Ikki told the story she noticed the proud look her father was wearing on his face. She knew he was proud of her that she finally had managed to fly.

When Jinora now thought back to that day she also remembered the stunning view she had when she carried Meelo to the top of the mountain. This was the story of the day when she beat her greaest fear, the fear of heights connected to flying.

Sometimes she thought back to it when she flew with her glider or her new wingsuit, then the fear threatened to come back up, but if she felt the fear coming up again she would just took a look at the stunning view under her and all worries would melt away.


End file.
